The Black Angel
by AnimationNut
Summary: One rainy night, Vlad meets the Black Angel, and brings her problems with her to Amity Park. He finds himself being dragged along on an adventure with the crazy girl. Soon he finds himself developing feelings for her, but will be able to let go of Maddie? I only own the plot of this story and my OC's.
1. The Meeting

**I do not own Danny Phantom, but I do own my OC. I hope you like this!**

**The Black Angel**

In a manor in Wisconsin, a man with platinum hair tied in a ponytail was slumped a plush recliner in front of a blazing fireplace. At his feet were many bottles of alcohol, and Maddie, his cat, was purring in his lap.

Vladimir Masters was the greatest half-ghost of all time. He was filthy rich. But...he was lonely. Vlad could feel rage burning inside him as he stared at the picture taken in his college days. That blasted oaf Jack had been the cause of his ghost powers, and stolen his true love Maddie.

Vlad roared. It had torn at his heart when he spotted them kissing in the parking lot of the supermarket. It pained him that Daniel preferred that idiot to him. Vlad moaned softly, holding his head in his hands. How he wished for a companion.

He startled when there was a bang at his door. Scowling, he stormed up to answer it. Vlad threw open the door to reveal the most peculiar woman he's ever seen.

The girl had pin-straight black hair, which was plastered to her neck from the rain. She wore a black dress that bared her midriff, which held a silver skull stud in the belly button, the dress having only a one-shoulder strap and studded with silver buttons. Black combat boots reached her calves, and her mauve eyes seemed to stare straight through Vlad.

The mystery girl stormed past the sneering Vlad. He slammed the door shut and glared at the intruder. She glared right back.

"Who are you?" Vlad asked with a scowl.

The girl crossed her arms. "I don't think it's any of your business."

"You come running into my house uninvited and I WILL make it my business, young lady." Vlad's eyes flashed red.

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Fine. I am Mavro, the Black Angel. Who are you?"

Vlad blinked. "The Black Angel? Who-"

There was a crash from outside. Mavro cursed.

"They followed me. Hang tight, dude. This is gonna get ugly."

**So, should I continue? Your reviews shall seal the fate of the Black Angel!**


	2. And So It Begins

**I do not own Danny Phantom. I own the Black Angel and the Knights of Light**

**And So It Begins**

"What in blazes are you talking about?" Vlad shouted. He gasped when the front door got kicked down, sending splinters and nails skittering across the polished floor. Vlad stared in disbelief at the attackers.

5 knights stood in battle stance, their white armour covering the muscled bodies and faces. A golden A was emblazed in the upper right corner off every suit of armour. The knight with a diamond encrusted in the A stepped forward.

"Mavro, we have been sent to retrieve you so you may face judgement from the Great One."

Mavro cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Well tell the 'Great One' I no longer serve her. I am MY own person." To Vlad's shock, the girls hands began to blaze with black light, and the energy slammed in the knights, sending them crashing through the walls.

Vlad moaned. "Do you know how much that is going to cost?"

Mavro rolled her eyes as the knights drew golden swords. "I'm saving your butt, here. Gratitude would be nice." She used the black light to knock the swords easily from the gloved hands. "Come on, dorks. That all you got?"

The Diamond Knight stood straight. "Do not be so cocky, Dark One. You shall meet your defeat soon. Enjoy this freedom while you still can." In a puff of smoke, the clad of knights were gone.

Mavro dusted off her hands in satisfaction. "Well, that should take care of that for a while." She yelped when Vlad grabbed her arm and whirled around to face him. She scowled. "What is your problem?"

Vlad snarled, tightening his grip. "My PROBLEM is that a rude little girl comes breaking into my house in the middle of the night, tells me she's the 'Black Angel', and gets me attacked by a bunch of preps in Halloween costumes! Now, WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Mavro wrenched herself from his grip. "Once again, none of your business. And since I saved you, you will respect my wishes."

Vlad chuckled darkly. "My dear, you have NO idea who you're messing with." Two black rings encased his body, separating until Vlad Plasmius appeared before the shocked girl.

Mavro blinked as Vlad pinned her against the wall. "Are you going to cooperate, or will I have to do this the hard way?" He stared at her with glowing red eyes. Mavro scowled.

"Fine. But sit down. This is a LONG story."

**So, what is the history behind the Black Angel? You'll just have to wait to find out ;)**


	3. History

**What chaos will Mavro cause today...**

**History**

Vlad changed back as he and Mavro made their way the family room. Vlad leaned against the fireplace and watched as Mavro collapsed into the plush seat. She brightened when Maddie rubbed against her boots. "Aw, hi kitty!" she cooed, scooping up the cat and petting it gently.

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "For a 'Black Angel', you sure are pretty cheerful." Mavro glanced up at him.

"I suppose I have to explain." Vlad nodded. "All right, but only if you explain in return."

Vlad simply nodded again. Mavro looked thoughtfully into the flames, wondering where to begin.

"I live in a world called Avaria. It is filled with magical creatures of all sorts. My sister, Angela, is the Angel of Light. In fact, Avaria means 'World of Light'."

Vlad frowned. "But you certainly aren't...a symbol of light." He scanned the girl's outfit.

Mavro nodded. "That is because I was not meant to be. Somehow, when my sister was born I... spawned off her, I suppose. Two different halves of a whole."

"Like the devil and the angel?" Vlad asked.

Mavro considered that. "In a way, yes. I was her dark side. But my mother, Alora, was determined to show that I too had DNA of purity. So, I was allowed to stay in Avaria."

"Do you have the DNA of, er, 'purity'?

Mavro smiled. "No. For many years I tormented the residents of Avaria, pulling pranks and causing trouble. It became clear that I would not become my perfect, goody two-shoes sister. So, I was sentenced to exile in the Shadow Lands for all eternity if I didn't pass the judgement of the Great One."

"Who IS the Great One?" Mavro chuckled without humour.

"That, my good man, would be Angela."

Vlad stared in shock. "Your SISTER is the one who is to pass judgement? How?"

Mavro's purple eyes flashed in anger. "Angela was special. She had more gentleness and love than anyone else. As she grew, so did her quantity of light. Soon, she was appointed Queen of Avaria. The Great One. Angela told me I would be banished if I didn't clean up my act. I knew that would never happen, so I fled from Avaria and came here." She smirked. "Lucky you."

"Yes, lucky me." Vlad muttered. He processed the information he was fed. "So, what exactly are you? And who were those brutes who knocked down my door?"

Mavro wrinkled her nose. "Those 'brutes' were the Knights of Light. My sister's army. The head knight is the one with the diamond."

"The Diamond Knight?"

"Yup."

"You still haven't answered my first question." Vlad pointed out.

Mavro frowned in thought. "Well, my sister is, as you said, the Angel. Full of purity and good-will. Since I am her sister, I have been dubbed the Black Angel, as I am full of mischief and darkness."

"So you are evil?"

"Yes. Although I really dislike slaying people." Mavro shuddered. "I try to be classy."

Vlad tapped his fingers on the cool marble top of the mantle. So this girl was indeed evil. Not to his extent, but evil nonetheless. Her sister was trying to capture her and bring her back to this place called Avaria for judgment.

"That black light?"

Mavro blinked, thrown off by the sudden question. "Black light? Oh, yes. I am able to control black magic. You know spells, and that stuff."

Interesting, Vlad mused.

Mavro placed the white cat on the chair and raised an eyebrow at him. "I have told my story. Now it's your turn."

Vlad crossed his arms and stared at Mavro in slight amusement. "Yes, I suppose it is. Well, I don't believe I ever introduced myself. I am Vlad Masters. Billionaire and mayor of Amity Park. My other half goes by Vlad Plasmius."

Mavro tilted her head. "Ya mean the vampire dude you can change into."

Vlad smirked. "Yes, and it is not a vampire, my dear. I am half-ghost."

"Half-ghost, huh? Cool. Are there any others?"

Vlad snarled. "Unfortunately, yes. The twit Daniel and the traitor Danielle."

Mavro grinned. "Let me guess. The good guys always foiling you?"

Vlad narrowed his eyes at the smirking girl. "Dumb luck."

Mavro rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure. Just don't ask me to get revenge for you or anything. In fact, I think I might like them. Anyone who can kick your but should be a pretty cool person."

Vlad's eyes flashed red. "I'd watch your mouth if I were you, young lady."

Mavro crossed her arms and glared at him. "That a challenge, Dracula? And quit calling me young lady! I got a name."

Vlad leaned in until their faces were inches apart. "Listen, brat. You need a place to stay? Well, if you don't behave I'll hand you over to your sister faster than you can say 'the devil made me do it.'

Mavro scowled as she took a step back from the intimidating gaze. "Ok, fine. If you need me, I'll be in one of the rooms upstairs. If the dorks in armour come back, holler. Cause you WILL need my help."

Vlad glared as the smart-mouth girl stomped up the marble staircase. The woman infuriated him. But why did he have tingles shooting up his arms?

**Does this chapter please everyone? I hope so. Should I incorporate other Danny Phantom characters? Review, please! Mavro DEMANDS it!**


	4. Thinking on an Empty Stomach

**Another chapter? Why, yes! You're very lucky TimeGhost823 :) I had another idea and needed to write it down.**

**Thinking on an Empty Stomach**

Mavro collapsed on the bed in the guest room she had chosen. The comforter was midnight blue, as were the walls and curtains. She sighed, thinking about the man who really pushed her buttons. Could she trust him? She wasn't sure. He was indeed evil. Mavro had felt the vibes the second he opened the door. Mavro would have to wait and see. After all, Vlad hadn't kicked her out yet. And with his ghost half, he wouldn't have a problem doing just that.

Maddie padded into the room, meowing. Mavro smiled as the white cat snuggled in her lap and fell asleep. Now to consider the reason she was here in the first place. Mavro tapped her finger against her knee as she tried to figure out Angela's plan.

It was obvious her annoying sister was set on bringing her back against her will. And since Angela hated violence, Mavro would be brought back alive. The knights had been child's play. Mavro had taken them out with a simple wave of her hand...

It didn't make sense. Angela was clever. She must've known 5 knights wouldn't be able to take her. Unless...unless it was a message. Telling Mavro that she knew where she was. That Angela would strike anytime, with anything.

Mavro moaned. She was an evil genius, she knew that. Angela was also a genius. With them, it was a battle of smarts.

Mavro got up and paced around the dark room, her combat boots clomping on the hardwood floor. Angela was obviously planning a move of attack...but what?

Mavro sighed. She would simply have to wait and see. There was no way to tell what was going through Angela's head, and Mavro didn't want to find out. She paused as the smell of meatloaf floated through the vents. Her tummy rumbled.

"I get the hint." Mavro told her whining stomach and skipped downstairs to the kitchen.

Vlad glanced up and couldn't seem to breathe as Mavro flounced downstairs, her black hair flying in her eyes and dress swaying at her hips.

Vlad shook himself out of it. What was WORNG with him? How could he get so flustered by this...this child? Mavro leaned beside him and grinned at the food sizzling in the pan.

"Awesome. I'm starved! Unless you intended to keep locked up there with nothing more than a glass of water and a crust of bread?"

Vlad chuckled. "You may be annoying, but you still deserve to be treated like a human being." He paused, eyeing Mavro curiously. "You are human, aren't you?"

Mavro smirked. "Nah, I'm a unicorn in disguise. Yes, I'm human, you dolt."

Vlad whacked the laughing girl in the head with his spatula. "Hilarious."

Mavro giggled, rubbing her head. Vlad smiled as he continued to sauté the onions. He could get used to this.

"Plasmius! I have a bone to pick with you." A deep voice rumbled.

**Duh duh DUH! Who is this mysterious person come to disrupt Vlad? You'll just have to wait to find out. REVIEW!**


	5. Fall of the Hunter

**Aw man, you were right. It was Skulker. You get a cyber-cookie, TimeGhost823.**

**Fall of the Hunter**

Vlad narrowed his eyes as the body armoured ghost glowered at him. He reached out and pulled the curious Mavro behind him. "What do you want, Skulker?"

Skulker scowled. "Ever piece of weaponry you give me has no affect on the whelp."

"Not my problem. YOU'RE the Ghost Hunter of the Ghost Zone. YOU should be able to handle Daniel without a problem."

"What's your excuse? You have more experience under your belt and yet the brat beats you to a pulp EVERY TIME!"

Vlad snarled, becoming Plasmius. "You dare question my skills?" He fired a red ecto-blast at the hunter, sending him crashing into the dining room table.

"That was an antique you brute!" Vlad cried.

Skulker tackled the halfa through the kitchen wall and outside. Mavro eyed the mess of plaster and insulation gathered on the dusty tiled floor. "Vlad must really rebuild a lot." She mused.

Curious, she stepped through the hole and sat in the wet grass and watched as the two ghosts went at it, ecto-blasts flying and curses a-wailing.

Vlad pinned the hunter to the grass. "Well, Skulker?"

Skulker scowled. "I am not the greatest Ghost Fighter. You are more skilled in battle than I ever will be." He muttered.

Vlad nodded, satisfied. "Now get out of my sight." Skulker flew off, his dignity gone.

Vlad turned around and noticed Mavro grinning in approval. "So, Dracula has moves, huh?"

Vlad disappeared and reappeared beside Mavro. "Indeed." He whispered in her ear. For some reason, he felt superior when she shivered. He trailed a gloved finger up her arm and fingered the single strap of her dress. "There are more 'moves' I have yet to show, my dear."

Mavro shivered as goose bumps followed Vlad's finger. She turned her head toward his.

BAM

The two jumped as a blinding flash of white light illuminated the yard.

**-evil laugh- Can't have Vlad falling for Mavro just yet. **


	6. Meeting Mother

**In this little chappie we find out Angela can also stoop low.**

**Meeting Mother**

Vlad jerked back from a blushing Mavro, both staring at the woman who appeared in the blast of light.

Mavro face palmed. "Unbelievable."

The woman had white hair with silver streaks. She wore a white toga that covered her feet. Her eyes were hazel, her face filled with worry lines. "Mavro..."

Vlad channelled ecto-energy to his hands. Mavro noticed and placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Relax, Dracula. She's not a threat. I hope. Just stay here." She stood up and walked over to the weary woman.

Mavro placed her hands on her hips. "Angela sent our own mother to get me? Had she sunk this low?"

"This is your mother?" Vlad appeared behind Mavro.

Alora sighed. "Please Mavro, just come back. Angela does not want to banish you. If you act kinder, then you will be able to stay."

Mavro shook her head. "Mother, Avaria just isn't for me. Nor is the Shadow Lands. I love you, I truly do, but if provoked I will be forced to defend myself against you."

Alora looked at her daughter. "There is nothing to convince you?"

Mavro lowered her gaze. "I'm afraid not."

"Then you realize this the last time you shall see me."

"I understand. Goodbye Mother." Mavro turned away and hurried inside.

Alora sighed. "She was always a difficult one."

Vlad couldn't take it anymore. "SHE'S the difficult one? The only angel of darkness in a world of light and you're calling her DIFFICULT? Her own SISTER is hunting her down like a pack of wild dogs and you, her MOTHER, just DISOWNED HER for being different!" He was seething, fists clenched and fangs bared.

Alora took a fearful step back. "I-I do-don't-"

"That's right. You don't know what your daughter is going through. Why? Cause you are basically LEADING her to her DEATH. I'd waste you RIGHT NOW, but I know she still cares for you even if she has a dark soul. Now go, before I change my mind."

Whimpering, Alora complied, disappearing in another blinding flash. Vlad changed back to Masters and rubbed his eyes. He had no idea what made him stand up to the mother of Mavro and the Great One. Vlad could not understand the feelings this girl made him feel.

Vlad stormed up the marble steps and paused outside Mavro's room. She sat on the wood floor, petting Maddie with a thoughtful look on her face. He leaned in the doorway. "You ok?"

Mavro glanced up at him with a smile. "Yeah. I knew it was coming. Thanks for standing up for me, by the way." She stood up, walked over to him and kissed him gently on the cheek.

Vlad couldn't take it. The spot where she kissed burned. He started to reach for her when he froze. On top of the dresser was a picture of Maddie in an oak frame. Maddie...Emotions tore through him, and when he had enough, he tore out of the room, the house, and left into the night.

**Uh, oh. Mavro is in the manor all by herself...**


	7. Learning Something New

**School in three weeks, UGH. Only good part is back-to-school shopping.**

**Learning Something New**

Mavro frowned as Vlad tore out of the manor. "What's eating him?" She walked out of her room and glanced around the empty house. Well, she might as well explore.

Mavro walked down every hall and looked through every door. "Sweet!" She exclaimed, coming to the entertainment room. She flopped down on the leather couch and clicked the remote.

A news reporter appeared on the screen, standing in front of a place called the Nasty Burger. Swooping in and out of the camera's view was a boy wearing a black and white jumpsuit.

"_Another ghost attack has hit Amity Park. But as always, the Ghost Boy, Danny Phantom, is here to save us."_

Mavro watched in surprise as the armoured ghost she had seen battle Vlad was the one the Ghost Boy was battling...Skulker! That was his name.

She stared curiously at the screen. So this was the halfa always foiling Vlad. He was pretty good. She grinned as Daniel sucked Skulker into a round, silver cylinder. Mavro was now curious.

Mavro carefully walked into Vlad's bedroom, searching through drawers until she came upon a leather diary. She eagerly flipped through the pages, hoping to find something on Danny Phantom.

_I finally met Maddie and the idiot Jack after many years. They have a son, Danny Fenton. He was nothing special to me until I learned he too_ _was a halfa, getting his powers in a lab accident by his meddling friends, the Goth, Samantha, and the techno-geek, Tucker. He refuses to join me as an evil apprentice. His mistake. I WILL take my revenge on that oaf Jack for stealing the love of my life, Maddie, and that brat Daniel for refusing my offer and for calling me a froot loop. I don't know why he prefers Jack to me. We have so much in common. I too had gotten my powers in a college lab accident caused by that MORON Jack. It was that very day he stole Maddie from me. He will regret it. They ALL will._

Mavro fell on the ground laughing. Vlad called his cat Maddie after his stolen love, and the Phantom called him a froot loop? Giggling, she put the diary back, glad to be informed about one of the halfa's. She leaned against Vlad's oak desk and studied a map to...the Ghost Zone?

Mavro stared in shock. There was a whole world of ghosts? And the entrance was right in Vlad's manor. Mavro bit her lip. The temptation was to strong. She just had to check this out. Eagerly, she grabbed the map and ran down the tiled halls, combat boots clacking.

She skidded to a stop in front of the large painting and pressed the button in the frame. Instantly, the painting lifted, revealing a swirling green portal. Mavro's eyes widened in excitement. This was going to be SO cool!

**Mavro + Ghost Zone=TROUBLE**


	8. Into the Ghost Zone

**Let's have some fun in the Ghost Zone!**

**Into the Ghost Zone**

Mavro looked around her in awe. All around her were doors of all shapes and sizes. Behind them must be other ghosts, she thought.

She floated her way through, checking the map. Who could tell her about the other halfa, Danielle? Ember? Nah, too much of a diva. Skulker? Probably not a good idea. Technus? No, from the description, looks like he talks to much. Clockwork? Hm...He knows everything, but will he tell me?

Mavro thoughtfully considered the Ghost of Time. It seemed Vlad despised the ghost, which obviously meant he was a good guy. She flew to the castle filled with clocks and knocked.

"Wait, do I need to knock? I mean, he knew I was coming..." She thought she heard a chuckle from inside. The purple doors opened and Mavro stepped inside curiously.

A pale-faced ghost wearing a purple cloak and carrying some sort of staff stared at her with red eyes. "What can I do for you?"

Mavro scratched her head. "Um...don't you know? Or do I have to play along? Ya know, I think I'll play along. It'll be more fun that way."

Clockwork smothered a smile at the girl's easy enthusiasm. Indeed, he knew he would be paid a visit by the Black Angel, and also knew what she wanted to know. And yet, Clockwork felt amused all the same.

"Can you tell me who Danielle is? Oh, please." She added after a second.

"Shouldn't that be something you ask Vladimir?" Mavro blinked before dissolving into a fit of giggles.

"Vladimir? Sorry, sorry. Ahem. Well, I would. But then I found the map and wanted to check this place out. And then I thought if anyone could tell me what I wanted to know, you would be."

Clockwork nodded. "Very well. Danielle, or Danni with an 'I', is a clone created by Vlad to be the perfect half ghost. But she was unstable. She needed Danny's DNA to stabilize herself. So, she handed Danny to Vlad, but rescued him after she found out her creator was just using her. Danny helped stabilize her, and now she has become another halfa in Vlad's way."

Mavro giggled. "So Dracula's plan backfired, huh? Typical."

Clockwork studied the girl. Indeed, the battle would be interesting.

"Anything else?"

Mavro frowned for a moment before grinning evilly. "Say, could you tell me what my sister is up to?"

Clockwork shook his head. "I'm afraid not. That would be altering the future, and I am bound by the rules of time."

Mavro pouted. "Damn. Oh, well. To be honest, I think I can take the half-pint. Thanks, Tick-Tock!" Mavro flew back out, happy that she now knew the history about the other halfa's, while Clockwork was slightly stunned by the nickname.

Vlad entered the foyer, eyes bloodshot and tired. He listened for sounds of Mavro. Silence. Frowning, he checked all the rooms before beginning to panic. Had her sister caught her? He shouldn't have left her alone. He-

Vlad froze when he spotted that the map of the Ghost Zone had been removed from his desk.

She wouldn't.

Vlad ran toward the portal, jaw dropping when he realized it was open. What was she THINKING? Did the girl not realize how dangerous this was?

Scowling, Vlad changed into Plasmius.

"I AM GOING TO KILL HER!"

**Mavro's in trouble, Mavro's in trouble!**


	9. Prison Break

**Prison Break**

Vlad scoured the Ghost from one end to the other, but he couldn't find Mavro anywhere.

"Where IS that girl?" The second the words came out of his mouth, a plump ghost in blue overalls went sailing past him, crashing into a purple door. Vlad quickly turned invisible and waited for the black-clad angel to arrive.

Sure enough, a furious Mavro flew forward, hands blazing with black magic. "YOU MORON! VLAD IS GONNA KILL ME WHEN HE FINDS OUT I RIPPED THE MAP! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" She was about to fire at the unconscious ghost when a black gloved hand shot out from nowhere and grabbed her arm.

Mavro whirled around and winced when she noticed the glaring Vlad holding her arm in a death grip. "Look, I'm sorry about the map and all, but let me finish this jerk off first, ok?" Vlad ignored her, and dragged a kicking and screaming Mavro back to his manor.

"What is your problem?" Mavro snapped when Vlad dropped her back down on her bed in the manor.

"My PROBLEM is that you stole my map, WRECKED it, and went into the most dangerous place in the WORLD unsupervised. You could have been KILLED!"

Mavro glared. "First off, that idiot ripped the map in half when he tried to take it. Second, I can take care of myself. Got it?"

"All right. If you won't follow my rules in MY house, then you will stay up here until I say so. Got it?" Vlad turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, slamming and locking the door behind him.

Mavro jumped up and ran for the door, jiggling the doorknob. The jerk had locked it from the outside! Scowling, Mavro looked around the room. The window was obviously monitored by an alarm system, so that was no good. She spotted an air vent above her dresser. Perfect. Smiling, she carefully unscrewed the screws and climbed inside the dusty, cobweb infested, silver tunnel.

Mavro felt around until she hit another air vent cover. She blasted it off, and sunlight instantly blinded her. She scowled. How she despised sunlight. Mavro continued to crawl until she ran out of metal.

Shrieking, she fell two stories and landed in a heap in Vlad's rose bushes. Moaning, Mavro rubbed her aching ankle and brushed herself off.

If Vlad wanted to lock her up like a prisoner, he could knock himself out.

Mavro was going to meet the Ghost Boy.


	10. Face to Face

**The Black Angel and Danny Phantom...what will happen?**

**Face to Face**

Mavro looked around the empty yard, and raised her hands above her head. Swirls of black light whirled around her, faster and faster until the swirls completely swallowed her.

Mavro opened her eyes and smiled as she took in the bustling activity of Amity Park.

"AAAAAGH!"

Mavro whirled around and watched as Phantom himself went head-first into the fountain. A ghost in a lab coat and white floated up to him.

"Had enough, child? For you cannot beat I, Technus, Master of all Technology!" She watched as blue electricity made its way to the fallen Ghost Boy. She created a rope out of black magic and whipped it at the talkative ghost.

Technus yelped as a shock rippled through him and fell to the ground, a rope of some sort of black material winding its way around his body.

"This is not the end, child. I-"Mavro directed the black rope to cover his mouth. Satisfied, she studied her handiwork.

Danny moaned, and sat up, water dripping from his snow white hair. He stared in shock at the tied-up Technus and the barely-dressed girl standing beside the techno-ghost.

"Hey, thanks. I would have been fried if it weren't for you." Danny smiled his thanks and floated toward the mystery girl. "I'm Danny Phantom." He held out a white gloved hand.

Mavro decided to play along. "Hey, it was no problem. I'm Mavro." She shook his hand firmly.

Danny studied her for a moment. "Are you a ghost too?"

Mavro thought for a moment. Danny was quite the battler, and she knew she would need all the help she could get when her sister attacked. Although the truth would need to be bent. Obviously Danny would think Angela would need rescuing from her if she spoke the whole truth.

"No. I am the Black Angel. And I was hoping to require your assistance."

Danny grinned. "After you saved my butt? Sure, anything. Um, what exactly is a 'Black Angel'?"

"You see, my twin sister is gathering an army to banish me to the Shadow Lands, a dreadful place. As being the Black Angel, I oversee the...chaos in the world, and try to limit it. My evil sister wants nothing BUT chaos, and if I were to be sent away..."

"She would be able to turn Earth in her own personal hell." Danny finished with a frown.

Mavro nodded. "Exactly. I cannot take her alone, but with some help it should be no problem."

Danny thought for a moment. "It seems you'll need more than just me to help you win this battle. I'll need more information on your sister, and I know my friends can help, too. Why don't you come with me, and we can meet them."

Mavro smiled. "Thank you, Danny Fenton."

Danny jolted, shocked. "Wh-what? How-"

"As the Black Angel, I know who is who, and who is pretending to be who."

Danny paled. "So you know..."

"Yes, but don't worry. I will not betray your secret."

Danny stared at her intensely for a moment before smiling. "Well, at least this way it'll be easier for the both of us." He grabbed Mavro by the arms and she soon found herself flying over Amity Park.

I will not betray your secret...as long as you do as I say. Mavro smirked.

Vlad looked at the empty dining room table. He knew Mavro ought to be starving, and it would be cruel to leave her hungry. He jogged up the stairs and gently opened the door.

"Mavro, I-"he froze as he took in the empty room, and the open air vent. Vlad stared out the window and spotted a large burn mark on his otherwise pristine front lawn. Without a sound, he changed into Plasmius and started the long search for the rebel angel.

Unbeknownst to Mavro, she did not know she would be VERY sorry if Vlad found her.


	11. Art of Lying

**Art of Lying**

Danny landed outside of FentonWorks, and placed Mavro down. Three teens stood on the steps, eyeing her with a mixture of suspicion and curiosity. Mavro tried to remember their names. The Goth one was...Samantha, the one with the glasses was...Tucker! But who was the girl with the orange hair?

Danny Phantom smiled at his friends. "Relax guys. This is Mavro, and she needs our help."

Sam sneered. "And why should we help her?"

Mavro raised an eyebrow. "Because I saved your pal from getting fried by the tech-dork."

Danny glared. "Be nice, Sam. Mavro, meet my sister, Jazz."

Jazz studied her for a moment before smiling. "Anyone who saves my brother is cool in my book."

Tucker slid up to her. "I'm Tucker. Tucker Foley. TF, as in, 'Too Fine'!"

Mavro stared at him in amusement while Danny face palmed. "Does that line ever work?"

Tucker grinned. "Nah. But one day, it will." Sam eyed her outfit.

"What's the matter? Don't like the sunlight?"

"No. To be honest, I prefer the dark. I despise sunshine."

Sam smirked. "Ok, I guess we can help you with whatever. Anyone who hates the light is my kind of person."

You have no idea, she thought as they filed inside and downstairs. Mavro took note of the many silver guns and contraptions. A badge on the wooden workbench said, 'Fenton Ghost Hunters', in bulky letters. Interesting. So Danny's parents were ghost hunters. Which meant they didn't know about their son's other half, like his sister did. She was getting more informed by the minute.

The five sat in a circle on the hard floor. Danny transformed into Fenton the same Vlad did.

"Ok guys. Mavro's problem is this; she is the Black Angel, which means she limits the chaos that happens in this world as much as she can. Her crazy sister forced her to flee and is hunting her down so she can banish Mavro to this place called the shadow lands and turn the world into a chaotic mess. She knows where Mavro is and is setting up an army to battle, but we don't know how big."

Sam looked impressed. "The Black Angel, huh? That's pretty cool. Who is your sister, anyway?"

How to play this. "My sister's name is...Diablo." Well, it was the opposite of Angela.

Danny frowned. "Where do you come from?"

Hmm...Good question. "I come from a land called Skotino." Hey, it was the Greek word for darkness. Mavro figured they'd get suspicious if she said she came from a land whose name meant 'World of Light'.

Tucker fiddled with a strange black gizmo in his hand. "Sorry, Danny. There's nothing about Diablo or Skotino."

"Well, no is supposed to know there is a land of darkness." If only there was...

Jazz looked thoughtful. "So, basically, we need to get an army of people together in case Diablo attacks, correct?"

Mavro nodded. "Correct. I figure the Ghost Boy knows some ghosts who could help. Diablo wouldn't be expecting that."

Danny sighed. "Problem is those ghosts want to kill me."

"Not if they know their world will be thrown into chaos as well." Sam countered.

"Ok, ok. I'll try and see what I can do." Danny turned toward Mavro. "Do you have a safe place to stay?"

"Yes, I do. In fact, I really should be going."

Sam reached over and shook her hand. "It was nice meeting you. And don't worry. Diablo won't know what hit her." She grinned wickedly.

"I really appreciate it. I'll come by tomorrow if I can." Mavro headed upstairs and outside into the bright light. She whistled as she walked through the park, and chuckled as she saw a very annoyed vampire-like ghost swearing as he flew overhead.

Ah, yes. She had one thing Angela never had. The skill of deception. Look, out, sis.

Mavro's about to paint the town red.


	12. A Shocking Visitor

**This is a short chappie, but the next one will be a bit longer! **

**A Shocking Visitor**

Vlad flew through the skies of Amity Park, searching for the elusive Mavro. After three hours of searching he came up empty handed. But he couldn't go home. For some reason, he felt compelled to make sure the girl was ok. He didn't know why he cared so much...

As Vlad tried to figure out his feelings, Mavro was walking along the banks along Lake Amity, thinking about her situation. She had managed to convince Danny and his friends to gather an army of ghosts. Her brigade was developing, and she was sure Angela would never be able to beat an army of GHOSTS. The Knights of Light could only do so much.

Mavro leaned against the trunk of a tree. The only problem was she didn't know when Angela would strike. She sighed. Only time would tell.

She had learned Danny's parents were ghost hunters, and his mother being the one Vlad lusted after. Something that had made her laugh now filled her with a sickly feeling. Mavro banged her head against the rough bark repeatedly. She could NOT be falling for Dracula. That was just heartbreak waiting to happen.

"Mavro."

Mavro froze. No. No WAY. She slowly turned around, shock on her face as she faced her sister.

The Great One.

**Will Angela make her judgement early? You'll have to wait to find out :)**


	13. Warning

**Time to meet the Angel of Light!**

**Warning**

Angela wore just as less as her sister. A strapless white dress hung from her breasts, and skimmed her knees. There was a 5cm slit up the right side. A chain of pearls hung around her neck, and her blond curls shone in the evening moonlight. Baby blue eyes glared at glowering purple ones.

Mavro crossed her arms. "Look who it is. Little Miss Goody-Goody."

Angela shook her head. "Why must you make this difficult? A little rehabilitation should cure you and you can live in peace in Avaria."

Mavro raised an eyebrow. "First of all, I'm not on drugs. Second, there is nothing to cure me of. I am the Black Angel. And I am PROUD of it."

Angela sighed. "If that is how you're going to be, fine. I have no choice."

The Diamond Knight stepped from the shadows. He drew his diamond-encrusted golden sword.

"I thought Avarians didn't do violence."

Angela tilted her chin superiorly. "We don't. The sword will paralyze those who get struck with it."

Mavro ducked as a blast of golden light shot over her. "Yeesh. Looks like the army got some upgrades in my absence." She chanted a spell and watched as black vines shot from the dirt and wrapped the Diamond Dork up tightly. She ripped the sword from his grip, his fist catching her in the right eye to defend himself, and faced her gaping sister.

"When did you learn THAT? Black magic is NOT something taught on Avaria."

Mavro grinned. "I was born with it, dear sister. You did not need to know everything about my life. Besides. Keeping it a secret was a strategic move." She raised the sword and blasted her sister, freezing her sister and the Diamond Dork.

She twirled the sword in her hand appreciatively. Angela was frozen with her hands over her head in a protective state. The Diamond Knight was as stiff as a board. Smiling, Mavro used her finger to write a message in magic on her sister's dress before sending her back to Avaria.

_Bring it on, babe. _

Mavro studied the sword in thought. Surely Angela wouldn't mind if she 'borrowed' it. After all, it was a weapon of light. She spotted her reflection in the water and winced. A nasty black eye was forming rapidly. Weird. The Diamond Dork hadn't aimed for the sword, but her...

A breeze caressed her dress. Mavro shivered. Time to go back to Dracula's and see how much trouble she was in. Not that she cared...

In a flash of black light, she and the sword appeared in the foyer of Vlad's manor.

Mavro walked down the hall hesitantly, and stopped when reached the dimly lit family room.

Vlad Plasmius sat in the plush chair, waiting.

Like the hunter after his prey.

**Looks like Mavro has a few tricks up her sleeves as well. **


	14. Caving In

**Things are about to get HOT :D**

**Caving In**

Vlad had waited all night before finally hearing the girl zap herself into his foyer. She appeared in the entrance of the family room, the darkness hiding her face. Vlad stood up.

"Where. Have. You. Been?" Each word held barely controlled anger.

"Out." Mavro turned on her heel and stomped toward the marble stairs.

That simple act off dismissal sent Vlad into a rage. He appeared in front of the disobedient girl and grabbed her wrist to keep her from storming past him.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH TONIGHT? I'VE SEARCHED ALL OVER AMITY PARK FOR YOU, YOU INSOLENT GIRL!" Vlad roared.

Snarling, Mavro pulled herself from his grip. "Why do you care? The only person you EVER cared about was Maddie. And look who she chose."

"You're walking on thin ice, girl." Something bumped against his thigh. Narrowing his red eyes, he dragged the struggling Mavro toward the light and stared in disbelief.

She clutched a golden sword in her left hand, and her left eye was black, purple AND blue. Vlad tightened his grip. "Angela came."

"It was nothing I couldn't handle."

"You IDIOT! You could have been caught!"

Mavro scowled, yanking hard. "But I didn't. Why do you care?"

"I don't know!"

"Yes you do! Why do you care?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"WHY DO YOU CARE!" Mavro had succeeded in tearing her grip out of Vlad's, but before she could storm in tears up to her room, Vlad managed to grab the front of her dress. He slammed Mavro up against the wall and pinned her down.

He crushed his lips to hers violently. When she struggled, he simply pressed against her. All the emotions he has felt since the girl arrived-passion, anger, frustration, desperation- filled the kiss. The blood boiled through his veins Mavro tenderly kissed back. Vlad gripped her raven hair and pulled her head back, deepening the kiss.

Mavro moaned as Vlad decided to switch to Frenching. Heat soared through her as Vlad firmly held to the sides of her face to prevent her from pulling away. She wound her arms around his neck and legs around his waist as she allowed the man's lips claim hers possessively.

Vlad was sunk the moment he saw the drenched girl appear in his doorway. He was hooked when she showed no fear taking down the knights. And as he held her against him, he knew he had fallen for her.

Needless to say, no one got much sleep that night.

**The next chapter will be about Angela in her home land of Avaria.**


	15. Facing the Truth

**Is Angela really as sweet as she seems?**

**Facing the Truth**

Avaria. Where the buildings were made of marble and the vehicles were horse-drawn carriages. The sidewalks were made of gold and the grass was clouds. To Mavro, it had been her worst nightmare for many years. For the Avarians, it was paradise.

Angela's castle sat at the heart of Avaria. Pearl pillars and white marble walls created the exterior of her kingdom. Knights of Light patrolled the perimeter, and Angela sat in her study, thinking.

She leaned back in her white chair, tapping golden nails on the lacquered wood desk. Mavro had proved to be a worthy opponent. Angela couldn't believe her sister had managed to hide her black magic all those years. Angela was unsure of the extent of Mavro's powers, or what they were capable of.

The sword. Angela frowned. It was going to be even tough to bring her sister back now that she had the Diamond Sword. Violence was not something she approved. But Mavro, on the other hand...

Sure, the Black Angel did not kill. But she wasn't above injuring those who got in her way. Angela winced as she rubbed the scar on her left arm. She glanced up as her mother walked in.

"Dear, I'm afraid the...message won't come out. I'll have the tailor make you a new dress." Alora hesitated in the doorway. "Are you sure this is necessary, Great One? I mean, Mavro seems happy down there on Earth."

Angela sighed. "Mother, if we release that...child...into the world, she could make the evil quantity on that planet soar, and we both know Earth is full evilness already. Any more would be chaotic."

Alora nodded. "Of course. I shall leave you to your studies know." As she walked out of her daughters study, she couldn't help but feel uneasy...

Angela watched her mother go with a sigh. Alora simply did not understand the consequences of leaving Mavro on Earth. And as it was obvious Mavro refused to come quietly, she would have to gather her army together. Goodness knows it would every man Avaria had in order to restrain her fighter of a sister.

But Mavro wasn't stupid. She was in fact a genius. An evil genius, which was worse. She would know Angela would be preparing an army, and Angela didn't doubt Mavro was doing the same thing on Earth.

Angela rubbed her temples wearily. There was no denying it. In order for Mavro to face judgement, there would need to be a battle. The first battle in Avarian History.

The Angel of Darkness versus the Angel of Light.

**Ok, I think the next chapter will be about Mavro and Danny...not sure yet.**


	16. Calling Card

**Calling Card**

Mavro woke to the smell of bacon. Smiling, she slipped from the covers and headed downstairs. Vlad grinned at her as she entered the kitchen.

"Hungry?"

Mavro bit her lip and eyed the clock. Noon. Well, she had always been the lazy one. Besides, she needed to check up on her brigade...which Vlad had yet to know about.

"Nah. I think I'm gonna take a walk. See you later." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him quickly before hurrying out the door. Vlad raised an eyebrow at her hasty exit and shook his head.

Mavro waited until she was out of earshot before zapping herself to Amity Park. She was about to head off when she spotted a couple of kids fighting on the side of the busy street. She watched in horror as one of the kids knocked into a little boy, sending him sprawling in the pathway of an oncoming truck.

Without thinking, Mavro quickly zapped herself over and wrapped her arms around the child, sending them both back on the sidewalk seconds before the truck would have hit. The boy's mother ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much! I would just die if anything happened to my little boy." She cradled the weeping to her chest and glared at the boys, who were getting quite the scolding from a police officer. "It sickens me how other people's problems affect innocent people greatly." She smiled gratefully at the now queasy girl. "If you need anything at all, just ask for Mary. People hear know who I am." With another hug, she left to the give the sorry boys a piece of her mind.

Mavro walked back to Lake Amity and sat on the banks. For some reason, what the woman said bugged her deeply. And she knew why.

Although she was the Angel of Darkness, seeing people get killed was not something she could bear. That was the ONLY thing she had in common with the people of Avaria. And now, Mavro was about to lead several people into a battle they were not properly informed about...

She held her head in her hands. No matter how evil she was, she could not lead Danny to his death when in reality MAVRO was the bad guy. As for the ghosts, she was not sure if they could be killed...again.

Mavro zapped herself to Casper High, the local high school. She slipped up to the windows and spotted the teen sleeping on his desk, drool making a rather large puddle on the floor. She scooped up a rock and tossed it through the open window. It hit Danny square in the face. He jolted upright, and locked blue eyes with purple. Mavro motioned for him to come outside. He held up one finger.

She leaned against the brick wall and waited for the teen to materialize in front of her curiously.

"What's the matter? Has Diablo come? If so, Frostbite, one my ghost allies, and some others are ready."

Mavro cut him off. "Look. I'm going to be honest. My sister is actually Angela, the Angel of Light. I hail from this awful place called Avaria. In reality, I am the bad guy. My sister is creating an army to bring me back to my homeworld to face judgement, and that is why I enlisted you and your friends."

Danny stood shocked. He stared at the Black Angel. Her arms were crossed, chin in the air.

"So...if that's the case...why did you tell me the truth? You could have easily tricked us into battling."

Mavro frowned. "I am many things, but I am NOT a killer. I realize now I can't have MY problems be the cause of others problems. I can handle my sister."

Danny narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "My secret?"

"Well, without you, many people would be dead right now. I despise death. Your secret is also in the hands of Vlad. Which is worse?"

Danny held up his hands. "Whoa. How do you know Vlad?"

Mavro sighed. "He's the 'safe place'. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a sister to stop. And if you follow me, you WILL regret it."

Danny watched as the confusing girl zapped herself away in a swirl of black light. Instead of heading back to class, he sat in the bushes and thought about his predicament.

Mavro appeared in Vlad's family room and listened. The house was empty. She was about to walk out when she spotted a white envelope with a golden seal on the glass coffee table.

Oh, man.

Mavro stared at the piece of paper as if it would explode. Hesitantly, she picked it up between her fingers and opened it.

_Dear Sister,_

_You wanted a battle? Then you shall get one. Midnight. I wish you luck, sister._

_Great One_

Mavro leaned against the cool glass for support, stress tightening her muscles. Thanks to her fear of causing the death of others, she had dismissed Phantom and probably made an enemy in the process. She eyed the large grandfather clock. 10:00. Two more hours before she faced victory or doom...

Straightening her spine, Mavro tore a piece off the red curtains and wrapped the silky material around her waist, and slipped the sword inside her make-shift case. She quickly scribbled out a note for Vlad, and hoped he would get it long after midnight.

Mavro walked down the hall and froze when she saw her reflection in the mirror.

She saw a determined and hell-bent angel who would not let her sister walk all over her. Her purple eyes flashed with adrenaline and anger, and the golden sword rested against her hip.

Look out, Angela.

Mavro's about to raise all Hell.

**We're almost at the end! Was this a good chappie? Review or the wrath of Mavro shall be cast upon you!**


	17. Sibling Rivalry

**Sparks are about to fly!**

**Sibling Rivalry**

In Amity Park, Mavro jumped the stone wall at precisely midnight. She landed softly in the damp grass and came face to face... with her sister.

Angela stood on the roof on an abandoned tool shed, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. Behind her stood a hundred Knights of Light. Alora stood beside her daughter, watching Mavro with fear for her daughter's safety in her eyes.

Angela arched an eyebrow in surprise. "No army, dear sister? Have you decided to come in peace?"

"Yeah right. I decided I didn't need an army." Mavro smiled up at her sister.

Her sister blinked. "I don't understand..."

Snapping her fingers, Mavro summoned the mirror from Vlad's hallway. Before Angela could say, 'attack', she drew the sword and blasted the golden light at the glass, and watched in satisfaction as the light bounced of the mirror and hit Angela's entire army, rendering them paralyzed.

With a smirk, Mavro snapped the sword in half with ease and faced her shocked sister and mother. "The best part about being evil is that we get to resort to dirty tricks. I won, as always."

Angela's right started to twitch. Her hands shook at her sides. Mavro turned to walk away when a blast of white light knocked her into the wall, shattering it to pieces.

Mavro snarled, and hit her sister with her black magic. Angela hit the side of the shed-HARD.

"What happened to no violence?" Mavro asked, watching Angela's every move.

Angela stared at her. "You have forced me too. And since you seem to have no problem hurting ME, you should be glad to have a challenge for once." She shrieked as Mavro blasted more black magic, knocking her to the hard ground.

Danny couldn't sleep. He was too busy standing on his front lawn and watched, along with the rest of Amity Park, the blazing white and black lights illuminate the night sky. No one but Danny and his friends knew what was going on. And they had no idea what to do about it.

Vlad dropped his suitcase on the floor and walked into the family room.

"Mavro?" No answer. Vlad was about to go upstairs when he spotted a note tacked onto the fireplace.

_Dracula,_

_Angela has come. I have left to battle her alone. I cannot risk the lives of you or anyone else. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I always am._

_Love, Mavro._

Vlad stared in horror at the words until they swam before his eyes. Mavro was going to take on an entire army...ALONE? Plasmius flew through the night sky, in search for the only people who could help him now.

Alora watched helplessly as her two daughters beat the crap out of each other. Mavro was winning.

Mavro grinned as black vines tied up her sister tightly, with no escape. She struggled desperately. Mavro shook her head.

"You'll never win Angela. You know why? Because you follow the rules. You're Miss Perfect. Our whole life I've always won and you have the scars to prove it."

What happened next was something Mavro would remember for the rest of her life.

Angela's white dress turned blood red, the bottom half turning into a mini skirt and the top a spaghetti strap top. Her bare feet now held red stilettos. Her blue eyes turned menacing red and she bared her fangs. Alora stared in terror as her daughter transformed before her eyes.

Mavro gulped as her sister broke free of the black bonds and stood before her. Not possible...

Angela, the Angel of Light, had become...

The devil.

**I bet you didn't see that coming!**


	18. Devil in Disguise

**I am truly an evil mastermind :)**

**The Devil in Disguise**

As Vlad flew over Amity Park, he noticed nearly every resident was gathered outside in their pyjama's, staring at the bright flashes of light coming from across town.

Hang in there, Mavro.

Vlad ducked into an ally and changed into Masters, and hurried to FentonWorks.

Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz stared helplessly at the flashes.

"What do we do?" Tucker asked. Danny ran a hand through his black hair and wearily eyed his parents arguing whether it was a ghost, or just a trick of the weather.

"I don't know. I can't just let them kill each other...and Mavro didn't seem TOO bad..."

"Danny!"

Danny turned around and stared in surprise as Danni hurried toward them. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he gave his 'cousin' a hug.

"I was flying over Amity Park when I saw THAT." She pointed toward the light show. "What's going on?"

Danny sighed. "It's a long story..." And he began to tell it.

Mavro stared in shock as her sister grinned down at her. "It's payback time, baby."

Danny had just finished telling Danni the dilemma when Vlad ran up to him. "Daniel! You got to help me, I-"

Danny moaned. "I know, I know. I met Mavro, and she told me everything!"

Vlad blinked. "Really? She didn't tell me she met you..."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing she didn't tell you about THAT either."

Sam shook her head. "What do we do? Mavro's the evil one, but why did she let us off the hook?"

Suddenly, the lights stopped. Everyone went silent. Vlad was about to break down at the thought of his little angel being captured, Danny and his friends felt terrible.

"!"

The residents watched in shock as someone crashed into the pavement, creating a large crater upon impact.

"Bloody hell..." Mavro coughed, climbing out of the smoking pit.

"MAVRO?" Vlad, Danny, Tucker, Sam, Jazz and Danni asked in disbelief.

Mavro glanced up and grinned sheepishly. "Heey...um, I'm gonna go before-"

Vlad glared at her. "Not without me, young lady."

Mavro groaned. "I don't have TIME for this. My sister is going to KILL me."

"Avarians don't kill people, Mavro." Vlad reminded her.

Mavro raised an eyebrow. 'They do when your sister suddenly turns into the devil! LITERALLY!"

A blast of fire and smoke appeared, and a girl decked out in red and reeked of evil emerged from the flames.

"Angela, you're making a HUGE mistake!" Mavro backed up slowly.

THAT'S Angela?" Sam asked, staring at the devil of a child.

"Well, she was. Then I made her mad...and this psycho showed up."

Angela's red eyes flashed in anger. "I am NOT a psycho! For many years I had to put up with your idiotic pranks and endure hours of torture. With you out of the way, all traces of evil will be gone! You are the only thing standing in the way of purity in this universe! And good for me, I'll become an ONLY CHILD!"

Mavro yelped as she was struck by fireball. Danny grabbed Danni's hand and slipped behind FentonWorks and transformed, and went off into the Ghost Zone with a confused Danni in tow.

Vlad too snuck away to transform. Mavro noticed the missing halfa's and scowled. Apparently she would have to take this elsewhere. Somewhere away from innocent people. Plasmius returned just in time to see the flash of black light.

Jack turned to his wife. "I don't think a ghost can do that..." Vlad face palmed.

Mavro and Angela faced off in an abandoned warehouse somewhere outside of Amity Park. Mavro caught her reflection in a broken piece of glass and winced.

Her dress may as well be made into rags. Blood seeped from the cuts on her arms, face and legs. TWO black eyes stared back.

Angela shot another fireball, and Mavro quickly shot a black blast, sending the fireball back toward the devil and sending her crashing through the window. Mavro hurried out and stared at the empty spot where she landed.

"Give me a break..." Mavro scowled as she scanned the barren lot, and spotted a brick wall with recently dislodged bricks. She jogged over and clambered over, scraping her already burning hands.

"Aw, CRAP!"

Mavro stared in horror as Angela was surrounded by flames, cracks shooting through the Earth. Climbing from the cracks were skeletons with red wings and pitchforks. Angela had summoned her own army.

Angela grinned wickedly down at the defeated Black Angel.

"Looks like I win this time."

Mavro held her head in her hands. "And it looks like I'M royally screwed."

**Is this the end if the Black Angel? You'll find out soon ;)**


	19. Battle of the Century

**This is it, guys. The final battle!**

**The Battle of the Century**

"Since when does my Black Angel give up so easily?"

"Since she realized she was about to be torn limb from limb from her deranged sister." Mavro replied to the voice in her head, hands over her eyes as she waited for her death.

"Wait a minute. That doesn't sound like the voice in my head..." Mavro peeked between her fingers and looked over the crumbling brick wall in disbelief.

The three halfa's grinned down at her, as did Jazz, Sam and Tucker from their place in the Fenton Flyer. Her mother stood beside them smiling encouragingly. Behind them, were medieval knights of some sort, commandeered by a green ghost in a blue dress, Yeti-like creatures and the Knights of Light.

Mavro wrinkled her nose at her brigade before lying back down on the rough bricks. "No one ever listens to the Angel of Darkness..."

"I wonder why." Sam smirked. "If you want, we can leave you to this yourself."

Mavro rolled her eyes. "I just got the crap kicked outta me by someone who couldn't even win tiddlywinks, so knock yourself out."

Angela scowled. "I didn't want to break a nail! Mother, how could you? And an army of ghosts?" She eyed the floating halfa's and the Mother of the Angels warily.

Mavro shrugged before slowly lowering herself of the wall. "Threw me through a loop too, babe."

Angela straightened. "Whatever. I'll still kick your sorry a-"

"Language!" Alora snapped.

"ATTACK!" Danny whooped, and both armies charged forward.

Mavro quickly leapt out of the way, and raised an eyebrow as her sister landed a few feet away. Angela looked furious as her skeletons smashed into pieces.

Mavro snickered. "Next time get an army that isn't breakable."

Angela snarled, red streaks appearing in her blond hair.

"Stop ticking her off!" Vlad snapped as he and his doubles pummelled the skeletons.

Mavro was about to retort when a fist slammed her to the ground. She groaned in annoyance as she tasted blood. Great. Now she had a busted lip as well. She winced as a red heel pressed down on her chest.

"What's the matter? Fallen angel can't get up?" Mavro grinned as she grabbed Angela's ankle and tossed her into the hard ground. Angela rubbed her pounding head and snarled, shooting fire blasts rapidly.

Mavro yelped as the orange and red flames slapped her repeatedly until she managed to guide black ropes toward the devil, securing her arms at her sides and wrapping her up like a nice Christmas package. (**That was for you, Box Ghost!) **

Mavro panted, resting her hands on her scraped knees for support. Brute strength was not going to work. Angela had gotten stronger. She suddenly realized the commotion had stopped, and turned around.

Red bones littered the barren land as far as Mavro could see. Her brigade was eyeing her with concern and slight amusement.

"How exactly did Angela turn into...the devil."

Alora bit her lip. "Well, Avarians don't feel hate. But you being her sister and always around, your dark nature began to infuriate her, until she could no longer control the rage and resent she had for you."

Mavro scowled, wiping a trickle of blood of her lip. "Typical. It all comes back to me. You're my mother! How come you aren't blazing in flames right now?"

Alora smiled at her daughter's annoyance. "I'm your mother. I love you no matter what."

Mavro snickered. "Yeah, I bet your REAL proud of Angela at the moment."

"SHUT UP!" Angela tore at the black bonds, one hand breaking free. Mavro yelped and quickly put more power into her spell.

Vlad wrapped an arm around Mavro's waste and eyed Angela. "So, how do we stop her?" Mavro leaned against Vlad's chest and thought for a moment.

The devil was nothing BUT darkness. Whereas the light simply miffed Mavro, to the devil, it ought to...

Mavro grinned, pulling away from Vlad's hold. "I'm going to Avaria for a second." Angela's head snapped up.

Danny widened his eyes in horror. "You're going to leave us with HER?"

Mavro placed her hands on her hip and glared. "Excuse me? Have you seen what I've been through? I'm gonna be sore as hell tomorrow. And there WILL be a tomorrow." With that, and a flash of black light, Mavro was gone.

Angela shrieked. "SHE WOULDN'T!" She struggled desperately against the bonds as Mavro's Brigade stared at each other in confusion.

Mavro appeared in Avaria, and shuddered in pain as light radiated onto her skin, burning the scratched skin. Cringing, she made her way to Angela's castle, where she knew her victory would rest.

Vlad watched uneasily as Angela strained against Mavro's black bonds. Where is that girl? He jumped, along with the others, as Mavro appeared with a triumphant grin, brandishing a golden sword over her head.

Angela screamed in fear. "YOU BROKE INTO MY CASTLE?"

Mavro levelled her sister with a glare. "My rules, babe." She raised the sword and blasted her sister with a powerful bright light.

"What is she doing?" Jazz asked in awe. Alora shook her head, impressed with her daughter's quick thinking.

"That is the Sword of Eternal Light. It holds all of the excess light on Avaria. When it would normally give Angela great power..."

"It would give the devil the complete opposite!" Danni exclaimed.

Angela melted from red and back into the white dress. Alora watched as Mavro didn't let up. "Mavro!"

"She deserves it!" Mavro whined. Alora crossed her arms and gave the Mom-Glare.

"Oh, all right." Mavro slipped the sword back in its case and watched the Diamond Knight arrest her sister.

Angela no longer looked sweet, nor did she look evil. She simply looked...defeated. Mavro bit her lip as an idea came to her head.

Vlad frowned as he saw Mavro's purple eyes glint evilly, a wicked smirk crossing her face. Quick as a flash, she raised her finger and blasted Angela, where she disappeared. Mavro dusted her hands off in satisfaction.

"MAVRO!" Alora cried while the rest looked in horror. Mavro rolled her eyes.

"Relax. I just sent her on a little vacation...in the Shadow Lands." She chuckled darkly. "Call it my judgement to her."

Angela shook as she took in her surroundings. Eerie moaning seemed to come from nowhere, and it was pitch black. She then noticed a black message on her white dress.

_No one messes with me, be-yotch. Consider it a warning._

**It's not quite the end. There will be an epilogue. Gotta check up on our little angel and Vlad, right? :)**


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Vlad sat in the plush chair in front of the blazing fireplace. Maddie purred at his feet, and Mavro was curled up in his lap, head resting against his chest, sleeping peacefully.

Vlad stroked her black hair, staring into the flames. His little angel was covered in cuts and scars, but Mavro was proud of them. After all, it's not every day someone takes down the devil. He stared at the picture of Maddie on the marble top of the fireplace. He raised his finger and blasted it without a second thought.

Mavro stirred and lifted her head, eyes bleary. "Hi."

Vlad smiled. "Hi. How are you feeling?"

Mavro rubbed her faded-black eyes and yawned. "Pretty good." She glanced up at him. "I caused a lot of trouble, huh?"

Vlad chuckled. "You bring the devil to Amity Park and manipulated every one you came in contact with. So, yes. You caused quite a bit of trouble."

Mavro rolled her eyes. "Well, at least Angela's locked up in the Loony Bin on Avaria. And Mother makes an awesome ruler."

Vlad looked thoughtful. "I just realized I forgot to give you something."

Mavro rested her chin against his hard chest and looked up at him with big purple eyes. "What?"

Vlad leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. He fiddled with her silver skull stud and traced her soft lips with his tongue, making her shiver. Mavro ran her fingers lightly over the muscles in his back, parting his lips with hers. He moaned softly as she ran one finger along the waistband of his jeans and teased his tongue with hers.

Ah, yes. Vladimir Masters loved his companion VERY much.

**That's all folks! On a scale of 1-10, how would you rate this story?**

**Mavro thanks you all!**


End file.
